


Missed Chances.

by Bluebuell33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Post-Reichenbach, Sad no real happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: Sherlock thinks about missed chances and of things that will never happen now.





	Missed Chances.

**Author's Note:**

> A darkness in my mind needed to get out. So sorry.

***************************************

Blood. Pain. Darkness. Fear.

 

Blood dripping from everywhere.

Pain screaming from every inch of his body.  

Darkness all around, no sign of light.

Fear of never being free. Never seeing him.

 

Thoughts drifting to better times. Times he would never see again or ever really.

Things that were close and things that will never come to be.

 

Two chairs in front of a fire. Two pairs of feet, close but not touching.

So many almost touches. Almost grazes. Almost everything. Yet nothing.

 

They would never be anything. Never have their moment.

A first hug. A first kiss. Holding hands on the street. Gentle caresses in a shared bath.

Soft strokes. Gentle brushes of skin. Velvety moans in moments of passion.

 

Heartfelt apologies and I’m sorry gestures.

Shared confessions and tears of joy.

Arguments of milk and experiments in the kitchen.

 

Cuddling on the couch while watching telly. Arms wrapped around the other.

Heads resting on shoulders. Dreams of a shared tomorrow.

 

Walks in a park and brilliant crime scenes at night.

Takeaway and Tea.

 

This was not their meant to be. They would never have this.

Their moment would be filled with a lot less wonder.

 

Everything would end before it began. Before even having a chance to start.

It would end with: Fear. Darkness. Pain and Blood. So much blood.


End file.
